1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for fluid to flow into cylindrical tube, and specially, is suitable for X-ray contrast medium to flow into a blood vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the X-ray contrast medium is put into an artery for an internal organ, absorbing rate of X-ray of the internal organ varies from that of other internal organs. Therefore for example, shape or details of a liver can be observed by X-ray. But, as the liver is connected with a heart by an artery, the contrast medium flows not only into the liver but also into the heart. The contrast medium must selectively be flowed into the liver only. But up to this time, no apparatus have been offered to flow X-ray contrast medium selectively to the liver.